Shinji Hirako
| obrazek = | rasa = Hybryda Hollowa i Shinigami | urodziny = 10 maja''Bleach'' Official Character Book MASKED | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = 176 cm | waga = 60 kg | przynależność = Visoredzi, Gotei 13, Soul Society | zawód = Kapitan 5. Oddziału | zespół = Plik:5.jpeg 5. Oddział | partner = Momo Hinamori | poprzedni partner = Sōsuke Aizen | bazy operacyjne = 5. Oddział, Seireitei, Soul Society; dawniej magazyn Visoredów, Karakura, Świat Ludzi | edukacja = ? | shikai = Sakanade | bankai = ? | debiut w mandze = Tom 21, Rozdział 183 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 109 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach: Heat the Soul 4 | japoński głos = Masaya Onosaka | angielski głos = Roger Craig Smith }} jest Visoredem i ich nieformalnym przywódcą. Jest również kapitanem 5. Oddziału w Gotei 13. Wygląd Shinji ma brązowe oczy i blond włosy z grzywką, sięgające do linii żuchwy. W pełnym uśmiechu pokazuje swoje charakterystyczne, okazałe zęby. Debiutuje w szkolnym mundurku Liceum Karakura. Podczas wygnania na Ziemi zwykle nosi szary długi płaszcz, koszulę i krawat oraz kaszkiet. Shinji ma kolczyk na języku. W Soul Society, gdy był jeszcze kapitanem, miał bardzo długie włosy, sięgające poniżej pasa. Nosił standardowy strój Shinigami oraz kapitańskie haori. 17 miesięcy po pokonaniu Aizena wrócił do dawnego wyglądu, dodając do kapitańskiego stroju biały krawat. Zmienił nieco fryzurę, zapuszczając asymetryczną grzywkę.Bleach manga; Rozdział 479, strona 13 Osobowość Shinji jest dość komiczną postacią, która nadaje lekkości niektórym poważnym sytuacjom. W normalnych okolicznościach ma lekceważący stosunek i zazwyczaj irytuje tym Hiyori, za co najczęściej obrywa klapkiem. Sarugaki nie okazuje mu żadnego szacunku, a nawet obraża i atakuje, chociaż Hirako wcale nie jest lepszy, robiąc dziwne miny i rzucając obelgi w jej stronę. Ma ironiczne poczucie humoru i bywa sarkastyczny. Posługuje się mniej formalnym językiem. Za czasów, gdy był kapitanem, słuchał muzyki jazzowej, bo miał fonograf, który odtwarzał płyty winylowe. Ponadto, wydaje się być dość spostrzegawczy. Jako jeden z niewielu zauważył dziwne działania swojego ówczesnego wicekapitana, Sōsuke Aizena. Również szybko dostrzega osobowość Urahary. Podczas walki jest dość spokojny i poważny. Historia thumb|left|190px|Hirako w Soul Society Około 110 lat temu Shinji, jako kapitan 5. Oddziału, przygotowywał się do Ceremonii Promocji Kapitana, gdzie po przybyciu został powitany przez swojego porucznika, Sōsuke Aizena. Shinji zakwestionował gust Aizena widząc, że ten nosi swoje standardowe szaty Shinigami (większość urozmaica swoje różnymi dodatkami), co rozpoczęło debatę na temat noszenia innych ubrań w zależności od okazji. Gdy Aizen skomentował muzykę której słucha Shinji, ten wyjaśnił że jazz był w tym czasie znany w całym Świecie Żywych. Obaj dotarli do kwatery 1. Oddziału, by uczestniczyć w ceremonii. thumb|right|190px|Shinji drażni Hiyori Po otwarciu drzwi, Shinji został zaskoczony przez porucznika Hiyori Sarugaki z 12. Oddziału, która wkrótce została upomniana przez kapitana Aikawę z 7. Oddziału. Kiedy Shinji doszedł do siebie, zaczął prowokować Hiyori (przez strojenie min), co rozzłościło ją jeszcze bardziej. Gdy cała grupa weszła już do środka, Shinji zapytał Love'a kto jeszcze ma przybyć, na co Love odpowiedział że wszyscy są już w środku. Shinji zauważył, że nie pojawił się nikt z 11. Oddziału. Love wyjaśnił, że to jest sprawa kapitana 11. Oddziału, więc niech robi co chce. Shinji skomentował tylko, że jest to dziesiąty Kenpachi i nikt nie ma odwagi, by go upominać. Dodał, że nie może zrozumieć, dlaczego taki wybuchowy człowiek został kapitanem. Love próbował załagodzić sytuację, mówiąc, że aktualny Kenpachi zawsze był kapitanem 11. Oddziału. Jako pewien rodzaj dziedzictwa, nie zmieni się to szybko. Love dodał, że jeśli Shinji ma na coś narzekać, to niech narzeka na niestosowne decyzje poprzedniego Kenpachiego. thumb|left|190px|Kapitanowie dyskutują o zmianach w Gotei 13 Rozmowa dwóch kapitanów została przerwana przez przybycie kapitana 8. Oddziału, Shunsuia Kyōraku, któremu towarzyszyła jego porucznik Lisa Yadōmaru oraz kapitan 13. Oddziału - Jūshirō Ukitake. Shunsui oskarżył dwójkę o plotkowanie za plecami innych. Shinji był potem świadkiem nudnej rozmowy Shunsuia i Ukitake o tym, kto najdłużej był kapitanem oraz co się stało z poprzednią kapitan 12. Oddziału - Kirio Hikifune. Shinji stwierdził, że kapitanowie kończą im się szybciej niż papier toaletowy. Bleach manga; Rozdział -108, strony 5-12 Później widzimy, jak Shinji stoi w rzędzie wraz z innymi kapitanami, czekając aż przybędzie nowy kapitan 12. Oddziału - Kisuke Urahara. Gdy ten się pojawił, Hirako stwierdził, że na pierwszy rzut oka nie wygląda imponująco.Bleach manga; Rozdział -107, strony 3-9 thumb|right|190px|Shinji udziela rad Uraharze Później w nocy, odwiedził on Uraharę i powiedział mu, że Hiyori postrzegała poprzednią kapitan jako mentorkę i matkę i dlatego sprawia problemy. Shinji dał mu kilka rad, jak być kapitanem. Zauważył potem, że Urahara jest typem człowieka, który nie robi tego co mu się każe, więc to co powiedział nie ma znaczenia. W każdym razie Shinji powiedział, że Urahara jest do niego podobny, więc niech zajmuje się swoimi sprawami. Gdy Shinji odchodził, zapytał "Jak długo zamierzasz nas oglądać, Sōsuke?". Machnąwszy ręką, Shinji odsłonił Aizena ukrytego za jakiegoś rodzaju kamuflażem. Aizen pochwalił swojego kapitana i zapytał kiedy się domyślił że on tu jest, na co Shinji odpowiedział "Przed tym, jak się urodziłeś", później kazał Aizenowi iść za nim. Aizen skomentował, że Shinji jest dość straszny, na co Shinji powiedział, że to Aizen jest tym strasznym.Bleach manga; Rozdział -107, strony 15-18 |thumb|left|190px|Shinji sprzecza się z Hiyori 9 lat później Shinji i Aizen przechadzali się po Seireitei, gdy wpadli na Uraharę, Hiyori i 3. oficera Kurotsuchiego. Gdy Shinji znów wdał się w walkę z Hiyori, Aizen zapytał Uraharę czy słyszał nowe wiadomości, na co ten odpowiedział, że nie. Shinji podjął temat i opowiedział Uraharze o dziwnych zabójstwach na terenie Rukongai. Shinji poinformował także, że 9. Oddział został wysłany, aby zbadać tą niepokojącą sprawę.Bleach manga; Rozdział -104, strony 5-9 thumb|right|190px|Shinji ochrania Hiyori Później w nocy Shinji został wyznaczony wraz z Lovem Aikawą, Rōjūrō Ōtoribashim, Hachigenem Ushōdą, Lisą Yadōmaru, aby zbadać zaginiecie w Rukongai kapitana Kenseia Mugurumy i członków jego dywizji. Po dotarciu na miejsce, Shinji ochronił Hiyori przed czymś, co wyglądało na Kenseia w formie Hollowa.Bleach manga; Rozdział -102, stony 17-19 thumb|left|190px|Shinji, trzymająć Hiyori, blokuje kopnięcie Mashiro Gdy przybyła reszta drużyny śledczej, zaczęli się zastanawiać czy to jest na pewno Kensei, jednak nawet gdyby nim nie był, wyciągnęli miecze, bo inaczej byliby martwi.Bleach manga; Rozdział -101, strony 3-5Gdy Kensei wydał potężny ryk, Shinji zabrał Hiyori i wycofał się, widząc jak Love rozpoczyna walkę z Mugurumą. Po chwili, gdy za Rosem pojawiła się Mashiro w formie Hollowa i zaatakowała go, Shinji zawołał ją, by zwrócić jej uwagę na siebie. Mashiro zaatakowała, lecz Shinji zablokował ją. Po chwili pomógł mu Hachi, który unieruchomił ją, używając Bakudō 75. poziomu. Hachi zauważył, że Love ma trudności w walce z Kenseiem i użył Bakudō 63. poziomu, by jego także powstrzymać. Zapytał Shinjiego co się stało, ale rozmowa została przerwana, ponieważ Kensei zaczął się uwalniać.Bleach manga; Rodział -101, strony 10-17 thumb|right|190px|Shinji komplementuje umiejętności Hachiego Gdy Kensei chciał atakować, Hachi użył Bakudō 99. poziomu, by w końcu zatrzymać go. Shinji skomentował, że to imponujące używać zaklęcia poziomu 99. bez inkantacji. Shinji zapytał czy Hachi mógłby uleczyć Kenseia i Mashiro za pomocą Kidō, lecz ten odpowiedział, że nawet nie wie co im się stało. Nagle Hiyori zaczęła niekontrolowanie kaszleć, Shinji zapytał czy wszystko w porządku i powiedział Hachiemu, żeby zaczął od niej, ale przerwano mu. thumb|left|190px|Hiyori tnie Shinjiego Hiyori weszła w stan Hollowa i zaatakowała Shinjiego, tnąc go przez klatkę piersiową. Następnie zapadła ciemność i cała reszta oddziału została zaatakowana przez nieznanego sprawcę. Shinji był jedynym przytomnym po tym ataku, i gdy ciemność opadła, zauważył, że atakującym był Kaname Tōsen, 5. oficer z oddziału Kenseia. Shinji zapytał go, dlaczego zdradził swojego kapitana, ale przybyli wtedy Aizen i Gin Ichimaru. Sosuke wyjaśnił, że Tōsen nikogo nie zdradził i wiernie wykonywał jego rozkazy.Bleach manga; Rozdział -100, strony 7-19 thumb|right|190px|Shinji zwodzony przez przynętę Shinji przyznał, że jest mniej zdziwiony, niż warunki na to wskazywały, więc Aizen zapytał, czy podejrzewał go od dłuższego czasu. Dodał, że tego właśnie spodziewał się po swoim kapitanie. Shinji stwierdził, iż od zawsze wiedział, że w Aizenie drzemie coś niebezpiecznego i nigdy mu nie ufał. Z tego powodu Hirako wybrał go na swojego wicekapitana, aby mieć na niego oko. Aizen podziękował mu za to, bo z powodu swoich podejrzeń kapitan nie skupił się na prawdziwych zamiarach swojego porucznika. Dalej Aizen wyjaśnił, że jego kapitan nawet nie miał pojęcia, iż przez cały poprzedni miesiąc to nie Aizena miał u swojego boku. Sōsuke kontynuował wyjaśnienia na temat prawdziwej mocy swojego Zanpakutō, Kyōka Suigetsu. Następnie poinformował Shinjiego, że gdyby dopuścił go do siebie bliżej, jak inni kapitanowie czynią ze swoimi porucznikami, wtedy prawdopodobnie byłby w stanie go przejrzeć i dostrzec subtelne różnice w zachowaniu Aizena w ciągu ostatnich tygodni. thumb|left|Hollowfikacja Shinjiego Azen kontynuował, mówiąc, że za to, co się stało, Hirako może winić tylko siebie. Stwierdził też, że mógł odmówić przyjęcia posady porucznika w jego oddziale, ale zdecydował, że z powodu podejrzeń Shinjiego co do jego osoby, przebywanie pod jego bokiem jest dla Aizena idealnym rozwiązaniem. Sōsuke dodał, że to Hirako ponosi winę i odpowiedzialność za to, co właśnie spotkało jego przyjaciół, leżących w pobliżu. Shinji, sprowokowany tymi słowami, wpadł w gniew, co przyspieszyło proces jego Hollowfikacji. Aizen podziękował mu ponownie, że dał się tak łatwo zwieść i uczynił uwagę, że najwyraźniej istnieje zależność pomiędzy szybkością Hollowfikacji i uleganiem silnym emocjom.Bleach manga; Rozdział -99 thumb|right|190px|Shinji atakuje Tōsena Shinji zapytał, czym jest Hollowfikacja, ale Aizen odmówił dalszej rozmowy. Po tym wydał rozkaz Tōsenowi, by wykończył. Tōsen zaatakował Hiyori, co zmusiło Shinjiego do stawienia mu czoła. Hirako przyznał, że nie wiedział, co się święci, ale wywnioskował, że jednak jeszcze nie wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem. Przypomniał sobie, że Aizen powiedział o przyspieszeniu procesu na skutek poddania się emocjom, więc teraz ma zamiar zachować spokój i działać na chłodno. Shinji rozpoczął walkę z Tōsenem i udało mu się go zmusic do cofnięcia. Kontynuował pojedynek i zdobył przewagę nad przeciwnikiem, posyłając Tōsena na ziemię. Postępująca Hollowfikacja nie pozwoliła mu jednak dalej walczyć, całkowicie pozbawiając go władzy na swoim ciałem.Bleach anime; Odcinek 211, W anime starcie jest bardziej rozbudowane w stosunku do mangi. W chwili, gdy Aizen był bliski zabicia Shinjiego, pojawił się na polanie kapitan 12. Oddziału, Kisuke Urahara, wraz z Tessaiem Tsukabishim, kapitanem Korpusu Kidō. Aizen, Gin i Tōsen wycofali się, a Tessai użył Zakazanego Kidō, by zabezpieczyć i przetransportować grupę do koszarów 12. Oddziału. Na miejscu, w swoim laboratorium, Urahara próbował cofnąć proces, używając do tego stworzonego przez siebie Hōgyoku.Bleach manga; Rozdział -98 Niestety, próby nie odniosły skutku i Uraharze nie udało się osiągnąć zamierzonego efektu.Bleach manga; Rozdział -97, strona 3 thumb|left|190px|Ofiary Hollowfikacji w podziemnej grocie Następnego dnia rano, Urahara i Tessai, aresztowani na rozkaz Centrali 46, trafili przed sąd. Zhollowfikowani Shinigami zostali skazani na śmierć jako Hollowy. Jednak zanim jeszcze którykolwiek z wyroków został wykonany, do sali rozpraw dostała się zamaskowana Yoruichi Shihōin, która uratowała obydwu i przyprowadziła ich do ukrytego miejsca treningowego.Bleach manga; Rozdział -97, strony 4-14 Okazało sie, że wcześniej przetransportowała tam Shinjiego i pozostałe ofiary Aizena, a także prototypy nowych Gigai, nad którymi pracował Urahara. Kisuke stwierdził, że jest w stanie opracować, w przyspieszonym trybie, Gigai blokujące Reiatsu dla siebie, Tessaia i ośmiu zhollowfikowanych Shinigamich. Dodał, że dzięki temu będą mogli zaszyć się w Świecie Ludzi, a on będzie miał czas, by znaleźć sposób na cofnięcie procesu.Bleach manga; Rozdział -97, strony 15-18 Fabuła Bount (tylko anime) Shinji jest krótko widziany gdy stoi na słupie telefonicznym w Karakurze. Następnie podąża w kierunku miasta, podobnie jak Rukia Kuchiki gdy pierwszy raz pojawiała się w Karakurze.Bleach anime; Odcinek 109 Arrancar thumb|left|190px|Shinji zawieszony w powietrzu nad Karakurą Shinji pojawia się, wisząc do góry nogami, wysoko nad głową Ichigo, gdy ten rozmawia z Orihime Inoue i Yasutorą Sado, chwilę po pokonaniu Hollowa.Bleach manga; Rozdział 183, strony 17-19 Następnie nazajutrz Shinji dołącza do klasy Ichigo jako nowy uczeń i podaje swoje imię i nazwisko, zapisując je od tyłu na tablicy. Mówi pzy tym, że jest dobry w robieniu rzeczy odwrotnie. Siada obok Ichigo, przedstawia mu się i mówi, że powinni się lepiej poznać.Bleach manga; Rozdział 184, strony 5-8 Wieczorem, Ichigo walcząc z Hollowem wpada na Zennosuke Kurumadaniego, który został wysłany jako zastępstwo Rukii Kuchiki. Hirako zaskakuje Kurosakiego, zachodząc od tyłu i atakując, ale chłopak blokuje cios i orientuje się, że napastnikiem jest Shinji. Ichigo pyta go, czy jego miecz to Zanpakutō i kim wogóle on jest. Hirako każe mu się zamknąć, mówiąc, że z konieczności musi maskować swoje silne Reiatsu, inaczej nikt nie miałby problemu ze zlokalizowaniem go. Ichigo ponownie pyta go, kim jest, na co Shinji, na co ten odpowiada pytaniem, czy musi mu wyjaśniać wszystko od podstaw, czy może Ichigo sam się domyśli.Bleach manga; Rozdział 184, strony 9-16 thumb|right|190px|Shinji pokazuje swoją maskę Hollowa Shinji robi uwagę o tym, że Hollow pojawił się akurat tutaj, bo Ichigo ma problemy z ukrywaniem swojej mocy duchowej, która ściąga Pustych. Dlatego Kurosaki powinien bardziej się martwić tym, niż tożsamością Hirako. Następnie wkurzony ignorancją i niewiedzą Ichigo, Shinji przywdziewa maskę Hollowa, pytając, czy chłopak wie, co to jest. Ku swojemu zdziwieniu otrzymuje odpowiedź, że to maska Hollowa. Shinji potwierdza to, a także dodaje, że posiada zarówno Zanpakutō jak i maskę. Hirako wyjaśnia, że jest Shinigamim, który wkroczył do świata Hollowów. Po tym pzypomina Ichigo, że już raz powiedział, iż powinni być przyjaciółmi, ponieważ jest, tak jak on, Visoredem. Dodaje, że Kurosaki powinien dołączyć do jego grupy, bo nie należy do Shinigami.Bleach manga; Rozdział 185, strony 6-11 Ich rozmowę przerywa pojawienie się silnego Reiatsu nieznanej osoby, którego nie jest w stanie zidentyfikować ani Shinji, ani Ichigo. Chłopak ma zamiar odnaleźć jego właściciela, ale powstrzymuje go Hirako zaznaczając, że Kurosaki nigdzie nie pójdzie, dopóki nie skończą rozmowy. Ichigo odrzuca jego propozycję i mówi, że nie obchodzi go, kim są Visoredzi i nie chce do nich dołączyć, bo jest Shinigamim, a nie jednym z Visoredów. Chłopak odchodzi, a po chwili dzwoni komórka Shinjiego i mówi on Hiyori Sarugaki, która do niego zadzwoniła, że plan zrekrutowania Ichigo nie wypalił. Hiyori zaczyna się wydzierać na Hirako, który uspokaja ja i mówi, że to tylko kwestia zasu, więc wystarczy, że cierpliwie poczekają.Bleach manga; Rozdział 187, strony 3-6 thumb|190px|left|Ichigo w szkole wywleka Shinjiego na rozmowę Hirako następnego ranka pojawia się w szkole zachowuje się, jakby zeszłego wieczoru nic się nie stało. Kiedy Orihime wita Shinjiego, ten w odpowiedzi mocno ją przytula, wywołując konsternacje wśród męskiej części jej znajomych. Ichigo chwyta go i wywleka na zewnątrz, by mogli porozmawiać. Wydziera się na Shinjiego, że pojawił się dziś w szkole, pomimo wyraźnej odmowy Kurosakiego. Visored oświadcza, że nie podda się po zaledwie dwóch dniach, informując, że potrafi być bardzo uparty i przekonujący oraz że będzie za nim łaził, dopóki go nie przekona. Dodaje, że jeśli się już jest Visoredem, to się nim pozostanie na zawsze, a u niego na pewno pojawiły się już symptomy, dlatego bez względu na to, czy się to Kurosakiemu podoba, czy nie, jest już jednym z nich. Hirako kontynuuje, mówiąc, że jego przyjaciele mogą być nimi teraz, ale jeśli pozostanie Shinigamim z czasem jego wewnętrzny Hollow będzie go pochłaniał, aż odbierze mu kontrolę nad ciałem i umysłem, a wtedy zniszczy wszystko dookoła siebie, także przyjaciół Ichigo. Shinji pyta chłopaka, czy dostrzegł, że Hollow wewnątrz niego niekontrolowanie rośnie w siłę. Radzi Ichigo, by poszedł z nim, a on pomoże mu się utrzymać przy zdrowych zmysłach.Bleach manga; Rozdział 189, strony 5-11 thumb|right|190px|Hiyori atakuje Shinjiego W drodze do domu Shinji zostaje zaatakowany od tyłu przez Hiyori. Uderza go swoim klapkiem i krzyczy na niego, że jego misja się nie powiodła. Pzerywa im pojawienie się Orihime i Chada, którzy szukali Shinjiego. Inoue pyta, kim jest Hirako i czego chce od Ichigo Kurosakiego. Hiyori pyta, czy Orihime naprawdę myśli, że jej opowiedzą.Bleach manga; Rozdział 189, strony 13-17 Sarugaki przedstawia się im i oni odpowiadają tym samym. Hiyori wyraża swoja zazdrość z powodu znaczenia imienia Orihime i Yasutory, porównując do nich swoje i Shinjiego. Po tym zaczyna wciągać miecz, oznajmiając, że dalsza rozmowa stała się bezcelowa. Jednakże Hirako szybko chwyta ją i odciąga jak najdalej od Chada i Inoue. Hiyori, którą trzyma na ramieniu, biegnąc, krzyczy i nie przestaje się z nim kłócić. W końcu po jakimś czasie się uspokaja i przyznaje, że nienawidzi zarówno ludzi, jak Shinigamich. Shinji mówi jej, że to wie, i dlatego to on poszedł porozmawiać z Ichigo, każąc jej czekać.Bleach manga; Rozdział 190, strony 1-5 thumb|left|190px|Ichigo walczy z Shinjim Kiedy Kurosaki decyduje się w końcu odwiedzić magazyn Visoredów, Shinji stwierdza, iż jest zdziwiony, że ich odnalazł, bo Ichigo jest kiepski w wyczuwaniu mocy duchowej. Po chwili przyznaje, że celowo uwolnili swoje Reiatsu, by mu to ułatwić. Kurosaki mówi mu, że nie ma zamiaru do nich dołączyć, ale chce ich "wykorzystać", by pomogli mu zapanować nad jego Hollowem. Shinji pyta, jak Ichigo ma zamiar to zrobić, na co ten odpowiada, że zrobi to siłą. Kurosaki uwalnia duszę ze swojego ciała i atakuje Hirako, który blokuje jego cios i rozpoczynają pojedynek. Po jakimś czasie zniecierpliwiona Hiyori atakuje Shinjiego i wykopuje go z pola bitwy, odrzucając na podbliską ścianę. Po czym Sarugaki zajmuje jego miejsce i walczy z Ichigo.Bleach manga; Rozdział 215, strony 7-25 thumb|right|190px|Shinji i Visoredzi powstrzymują Ichigo Shinji jest świadkiem, jak wewnętrzny Hollow Ichigo prawie dusi na śmierć Hiyori. Wraz z pozostałymi Visoredami, szybko obezwładnia Ichigo, zanim ten ją zabija. Hirako końcem swojego Zanpakutō rozbija maskę Ichigo, stwierdzając jednocześnie, że taki pokaz siły chłopaka jest dla nich wystarczający. Następnie pyta Hiyori, czy ma jakieś obiekcje, ale jest zbyt przestraszona, by odpowiedzieć. Shinji mówi Ichigo, że wewnętrzny Hollow nie jest czymś, co można sobie podporządkować siłą umysłu, ciała lub pojedynczą myślą. Zapewnia jednak Kurosakiego, że skoro przeszedł test, mogą zastosować specjalną technikę, która dotknie samego rdzenia jego duszy.Bleach manga; Rozdział 216, strony 16-19 Shinji z innymi Visoredami obserwuje Ichigo, który wylewa poty na urządzeniu do ćwiczeń, wymyślonym przez Hiyori. Hirako wdaje się w sprzeczkę z Hiyori, która zasłania się nim, gdy zirytowany Kurosaki rzuca w nią urządzeniem jej pomysłu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 217, strony 7-8 Shinji wyjaśnia Ichigo, że urządzenie, na którym kazali mu ćwiczyć, ma na celu zebranie informacji potrzebnych do jego przyszłego treningu, bazujących na jego determinacji w ćwiczeniach na chodziku. Dalej mówi, że nauczą go, jak panować nad Hollowem, jeśli będzie w stanie wytrzymać na urządzeniu trzy dni. Zdenerwowany Ichigo wydziera się na Hirako, stwierdzając, że powinni wiedzieć, do czego jest zdolny i nie będzie tracił trzech dni, by im to udowodnić. Visored każe mi się zamknąć i mówi, że jest zbyt pewny siebie jak na kogoś, kto nie wie, ile czasu potrzebuje Hōgyoku, by się przebudzić. Zaskakuje Kurosakiego, mówią, że chłopak nie wie nic o Hōgyoku czy Hollowfikacji, więc powinien przestać narzekać. Ichigo pyta, skąd Visored o tym wie, a tan wyjaśnia, że wie wszystko o Hōgyoku, Arrancarach i Sōsuke Aizenie od wielu lat. Shinji podchodzi do chłopaka i wyciąga dłoń przed jego twarz, informując, że wyjaśnienia muszą poczekać. Dodaje, że nadszedł czas, by zastosować na duszy Ichigo jego metody, biorąc pod uwagę, że niezwykle szybko udało mu się wcześniej zapanować nad mocami Shinigami, Shikaiem i Bankaiem. Zaskoczony Kurosaki pyta, skąd Shinji wie o tym wszystkim, ale ten mówi tylko, że zgadza się z Ichigo co do skuteczności w jego przypadku przyśpieszonego nauczania o Hollowfikacji. Kurosaki traci przytomność, a Hirako nakazuje Hachigenowi Ushōdzie postawienie podwójnej bariery dookoła magazynu. Shinji mówi jeszcze w kierunku nieprzytomnego Ichigo, że za chwilę stanie się w pełni Hollowem, ostrzegając go, by nie dał się popożeć swojemu Pustemu, bo to Ichigo musi go pochłonąć, bo w przeciwnym razie to będzie jego koniec.Bleach manga; Rozdział 217, strony 10-17 thumb|left|190px|Shinji i Hiyori obserwują transformację Ichigo w Hollowa Visoredzi schodzą do podziemnej sali, ukrytej pod magazynem. Hirako każe Hachiemu, by postawił barierę także tutaj. Hachigen ma speszoną minę, co komentuje Shinji, mówiąc, by nie zachowywał się jak głupek, bo nie ma niczego słodkiego w mówieniu "Ehhhh" przez dojrzałego mężczyznę. Poleca mu też unieruchomienie rąk i nóg Kurosakiego, do czego Hachi używa Bakudō 75. poziomu, Gochūtekkan.Bleach manga; Rozdział 218, strona 5-8 Shinji jest świadkiem transformacji Ichigo w Hollowa, ostrzegając o tym pozostałych.Bleach manga; Rozdział 218, strona 12-13 Hachi ustawia barierę wokół Ichigo i Lisy Yadōmaru, która zamierza z nim walczyć. Hirako mówi jej, by nie zabiła chłopaka, a ona odpowiada, że postara się o ile on nie zabije jej pierwszy.Bleach manga; Rozdział 218, strona 15-16 Krótko po swojej walce, gdy Lisa pyta Shinjiego, ile mają jeszcze czasu na odpoczynek, ten odpowiada, że skoro jest ich ośmioro, to licząc po dziesięć minut na osobę daje osiemdziesiąt minut. Poprawia go Hiyori i wtedy stwierdza, że będzie to jednak siedemdziesiąt minut.Bleach manga; Rozdział 220, strona 1 thumb|right|190px|Visoredzi widzą Ichigo po pokonaniu przez niego wewnętrznego Hollowa Shinji obserwuje Ichigo, pokonującego ostatecznie swojego wewnętrznego Hollowa i odzyskującego władzę nad swoim ciałem. Hirako prosi, by Hachi opuścił barierę, by mógł podejść do leżącego na ziemi Ichigo. Shinji pyta chłopaka, jak się czuje, na co otrzymuje odpowiedź, że nie najgorzej.Bleach manga; Rozdział 222, strona 6-12 Poźniej, gdy Kurosaki trenuje, Hachi stwierdza, że czas utrzymywania przez niego maski wcale się nie wydłuża. Shinji mówi mu, ze to nie takie proste. Kiedy Hachi zostaje zaalarmowany naruszeniem jego bariery wokół magazynu przez intruza, pozostali Visoredzi także są zaskoczeni. Na schodach pojawia się Orihime Inoue, zaskakując obecnych. Są zszokowani tym, że zwykły człowiek był w stanie naruszyć barierę.Bleach manga; Rozdział 225, strony 9-13 Krótko potem Orihime odchodzi, a Visoredzi zastanawiają się, kim ona jest. Shinji wyjaśnia im to, wywołując złość Kenseia, że tamten ją zna. Hirako mówi im, że rudowłosa dziewczyna jest jego pierwszą miłością. Lisa przypomina mu, że mówił to wszystkim słodkim dziewczynom, w tym także jej.Bleach manga; Rozdział 226, strona 1 Później, w czasie przerwy obiadowej, Shinji pyta Hiyori jak idzie trening, na co słyszy odpowiedź, że nie za dobrze, a w Ichigo nie ma nic szczególnego.Bleach manga; Rozdział 229, strona 8 thumb|left|190px|Shinji walczy z Grimmjowem Po przybyciu do Karakury członków Espady, Ichigo wyczuwa obecność Grimmjowa Jaegerjaqueza i rusza, by z nim walczyć. Powstrzymują go Kensei Muguruma i Love Aikawa, ale Shinji mówi im, by pozwolili mu iść.Bleach manga; Rozdział 230, strony 16 Później Hirako podąża za nim i przychodzi z pomocą jemu oraz Rukii Kuchiki, powstrzymując atak Grimmjowa, kierującego w ich stronę Cero. Czyni uwagę, ze nie znosi mieszać się w sprawy Shinigami, ale gdy usłyszał odgłosy walki tuż obok nie mógł tego zignorować. Kiedy Grimmjow pyta, kim jest, Shinji stwierdza, że to nie ma znaczenia i wtedy Grimmjow atakuje. Wdaje się w pogawędkę z Arrancarem, który nagle przerywa i atakuje Visoreda, oświadczając, że ma zamiar go zabić. Unikając serii ataków, Shinji zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, jak pełen przemocy jest Grimmjow, który walcząc niszczy wszystko dookoła. Wtedy Visored przywołuje swoją maskę, wywołując zaskoczenie u Espady. Shinji mówi Grimmjowowi, że jest mu przykro, ale Arrancar wygląda na dostatecznie silnego, by potraktować go poważnie i przygotowuje się do wystrzelenia Cero w kierunku Espady. Podmuch odrzuca bezwładnego Grimmjowa w kierunku miasta. Shinji wtedy mówi mu, iż zorientował się, że Arrancar zminimalizował siłę uderzenia Cero, równoważąc ją swoim własnym. Wściekły Grimmjow wyciąga swój Zanpakutō i ma zamiar go uwolnić, ale Ulquiorra Cifer powstrzymuje go i razem odchodzą.Bleach manga; Rozdział 236, strony 2-14 Hueco Mundo Mashiro Kuna przynosi Shinjiemu paczkę, którą znalazła na zewnątrz. Znajdują się w niej zużyte bandaże Ichigo i karteczka z napisem "Dzięki".Bleach manga; Rozdział 239, strona 1 Sztuczna Karakura thumb|right|190px|Visoredzi decydują dołączyć do walki W czasie, gdy Sōsuke Aizen, wraz Ichimaru i Tōsenem oraz najsilniejszymi Espada, atakuje Sztuczną Karakurę, Shinji wspomina dawne dzieje, kiedy w wyniku eksperymentu Aizena Visoredzi zostali poddani Hollowfikacji, wplątując w sprawę Kisuke Uraharę. Stwierdza, że mają wszyscy dług u Urahary, ale też rachunek do wyrównania z Aizenem. Po tych słowach Shinji i reszta Visoredów opuszczają swoją kryjówkę, gotowi do walki.Bleach manga; Rozdział -97, strony 18-19''Bleach'' anime; Odcinek 212 thumb|left|190px|Shinji rozmawia z Yamamoto Shinji pojawia się w Sztucznej Karakurze razem z innymi Visoredami, kiedy Aizen i jego poplecznicy zaczynają zyskiwać przewagę. Hirako pyta przyjaciół, czy mają ochotę zamienić kilka słów ze starymi znajomymi z Gotei 13, na co najpierw Hiyori, a potem pozostali stwierdzają, że nie widzą takiej potrzeby. Wyłamuje się Lisa, która postanawia rozmawiać ze swoim byłym kapitanem, Shunsuiem Kyōraku.Bleach manga; Rozdział 365, strony 2-5 Z kolei Shinji odnajduje Yamamoto i wita go, a w odpowiedzi wszechkapitan pyta, czy Hirako i reszta przybyli tu, by się zemścić. Visored stwierdza, że mają porachunki z Aizenem i dodaje, że do Gotei 13 mogą mieć pretensje o otoczenie Sztucznej Karakury potężną barierą, przez którą trudno było się im przebić. Tłumaczy, że gdyby nie wytropili wicekapitana Chōjirō Sasakibe na zewnątrz bariery, to Visoredzi nie mieliby szans tutaj przybyć. Yamamoto pyta Shinjiego, czy może uznać jego grupę za sprzymierzeńców, ale Visored stwierdza, że nie są sojusznikami Gotei 13, ale stoją po stronie Ichigo, a ich wrogiem jest Aizen.Bleach manga; Rozdział 365, strony 9-12 Po tych słowach Shinji dołącza do Visoredów, którzy pytają, czy nagadał się z wszechkapitanem. Odpowiada, że nie, ale teraz nie ma czasu na rozmowy, bo powinni się zająć przeciwnikami.Bleach manga; Rozdział 365, strona 12 Visoredzi przywołują swoje maski, widząc, że Hooleer wypluwa ze swego wnętrza niezliczoną ilość Gillianów.Bleach manga; Rozdział 365, strony 16-17. thumb|right|190px|Shinji konfrontuje się z Aizenem Kiedy inni Visoredzi włązają się do walki z Menosami Grande, Shinji staje twarzą w twarz z Sōsuke Aizenem I oznajmia mu, że nadszedł czas, by to zakończyć. Przywołuje swoją maskę i atakuje Aizena.Bleach manga Rozdział 366 strona 19 Niespodziewanie jego cios blokuje Kaname Tōsen, któremu udaje się skaleczyć Hirako nad jego lewym okiem. Kiedy Tōsen ponownie go atakuje, Shinji zostaje zasłonięty przez Sajina Komamurę. Kapitan 7. Oddział oświadcza, że zdecydował pomóc Visoredowi i nie przyjmie odmowy. Bleach manga, Rozdział 367, strony 1-5 W czasie, gdy Gotei 13 i Visoredzi walczą z Espadą, Shinji angażuje się w starcie z Ginem, które zostaje nagle przerwane, gdy Aizen atakuje Harribel i wzywa do siebie Gina i Tōsena.Bleach manga; Rozdział 375, strona 19 Następnie Aizen próbuje sprowokować swojego byłego kapitana i jego towarzyszy, ale Shinji uspokaja resztę Visoredów i ostrzega ich przed uleganiem prowokacjom Aizena. Hiyori jednak nie wytrzymuje i atakuje Aizena. Niespodziewanie Ichimaru przebija ją swoim Zanpakutō. Gdy Hiyori spada na ziemię, Shinji łapie ją i każe Hachigenowi ją uleczyć, ale nagle dostrzega, że ten stracił rękę. Następnie Hirako idzie walczyć z Aizenem. Były kapitan 5. Oddziału mówi Aizenowi, że nigdy mu nie ufał i dlatego nie powiedział mu o mocy swojego Zanpakutō. Hirako uwalnia swój miecz i walczy z Aizenem w "odwróconym świecie", ale jego przeciwnik twierdzi, że moc jego Shikai to nic więcej, jak tylko dziecinna zabawa i przecina Hirako. Później Shinji razem z innymi Visoredami i kapitanami Gotei 13 walczy z Aizenem, jednak zostają łatwo pokonani. Po wojnie widzimy go razem z resztą Visoredów i Retsu Unohaną, która uleczyła ich rany. Shinji dziękuje jej za wszystko, na co ona odpowiada, że przyjaciele nie muszą jej dziękować. Zaginiony Przedstawiciel Shinigami thumb|right|190px|Shinji rozmawia z Ichigo Ichigo, odzyskując swoje moce, zauważa, że Shinji oddał swoje Reiatsu do specjalnego miecza, którym przebiła go Rukia.Bleach manga; Rozdział 461, strona 11 Kiedy Kurosaki udaje się do Soul Society w celu odzyskania ciała Ginjō, zauważa Shinjiego wśród kapitanów, gdy ten pyta go, czy wie o co prosi. Po chwili przerywa Suì-Fēng, która weszła mu w słowo, i ponownie pyta chłopaka, czy jest w stanie wybaczyć Kūgo to, co zrobił jego rodzinie i przyjaciołom.Bleach manga; Rozdział 479, strony 12-14 Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna Po ataku Vandenreich na Soul Society i śmierci Chōjirō Sasakibe, Shinji jest obecny na zebraniu kapitanów, gdzie Mayuri mówi, że ich przeciwnikami są Quincy i najwyraźniej zamierzają dokonać zemsty. Yamamoto rozkazuje wszystkim kapitanom przygotować się do bitwy.Bleach manga; Rozdział 488, strony 10-14 Podczas ataku Vandenreich, Shinji zostaje poinformowany przez Rangiku Matsumoto, że przeciwnicy nie pieczętują, a kradną Bankai. Hirako wydaje się być zirytowany nierozsądnym zachowaniem pozostałych kapitanów.Bleach manga; Rozdział 497, strona 7 thumb|right|190px|Momo biegnie za Shinjim Jakiś czas później na polu walki szybko dowiaduje się, że wszechkapitan pojawił się na terenie wojny. Kiedy wystraszona Momo mówi, że nie widziała nigdy Yamamoto w takiej furii, Shinji rzuca, że on nie widział go nawet na polu bitwy, po czym z uśmiechem nakazuje swojej wicekapitan pośpieszyć się, gdyż w przeciwnym razie Genryūsai pozabija wszystkich przeciwników.Bleach manga; Rozdział 505, strona 7-8 Po śmierci wszechkapitana Yamamoto, gdy jego ciało zostaje zniszczone przez lidera Vandenreich, Hirako wyczuwa, co właśnie się stało. Bleach manga; Rozdział 511, strony 12 Chwilę później wyczuwa przybycie Ichigo Kurosakiego.Bleach manga; Rozdział 512, strona 5 thumb|left|190px|Hirako zagaduje do Ichigo Po wycofaniu się wojsk Vandenreich, Shinji podchodzi do Ichigo w koszarach 4. Oddziału, mówiąc mu, że operacja Rukii i Renjiego dobiegła końca. Obaj wchodzą do sali, gdzie leży dwoje Shinigamich. Po chwili Rukia budzi się i dziękuje Kurosakiemu za to, że przybył, by ocalić Soul Society. Gdy chłopak odpowiada, że to nic takiego, Hirako wtrąca się do rozmowy mówiąc, że gdyby nie Ichigo, to sytuacja Soul Society wyglądałaby o wiele gorzej.Bleach manga; Rozdział 515, strony 6-9 Gdy Ichigo wychodzi, by spotkać się z Mayurim, Rukia pyta Shinjiego, dlaczego chłopak ma taki smutny wyraz twarzy. Kapitan wyjaśnia, że może być to spowodowane tym, że jego Zanpakutō został złamany, a jemu samemu nikogo nie udało się uratować. Rukia dzieli się z Hirako swoim podejrzeniem, że jest to coś poważniejszego, a Ichigo to przed nimi ukrywa.Bleach manga; Rozdział 515, strony 10-11 Shinji jest potem obecny w koszarach 1. Oddziału, gdzie kapitanowie gromadzą się nad relikwiami Yamamoto. Pomimo wybuchu kłótni, Shinji nie odzywa się ani słowem.Bleach manga; Rozdział 515, strony 12-17 Jakiś czas później Shinji, podobnie jak pozostali zdolni do służby kapitanowie Gotei 13, oczekuje przybycia 0. Oddziału. Kiedy Mayuri przyprowadza na miejsce Ichigo, Hirako stwierdza, że nie ma tu nic ciekawego do oglądania. Następnie z nieba spada Tenchūren, z którego wychodzi cała, pięcioosobowa Straż Królewska.>''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 516, strony 11-15 Gdy Shinji widzi pełny skład Straży, wydaje się być zawiedziony ich wyglądem i stwierdza, że nie są tym, czego się spodziewał. Zostaje za to uderzony przez przysadzistą kobietę, która pyta go, gdzie się podziewa Hiyori. Hirako nie rozpoznaje jej od razu, a gdy ta się przedstawia jako Kirio Hikifune, Shinji jest w szoku i stwierdza, że w ogóle nie przypomina kapitan 12. Oddziału, którą zapamiętał.Bleach manga; Rozdział 517, strony 3-4 Następnie obserwuje Suì-Fēng, wrzeszczącą na członków 0. Oddziału.Bleach manga; Rozdział 517, strona 9 Po chwili, wraz z innymi kapitanami, patrzy na owalne inkubatory, w których znajdują się Byakuya, Rukia, Renji i Tensa Zangetsu, a które Senjumaru Shutara ma zamiar zabrać, wraz z Ichigo, do Królewskiego Pałacu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 517, strona 12 Moce i umiejętności Mistrz walki mieczem: Shinji jest potężnym kombatantem, nieoficjalnym przywódcą grupy i byłym Shinigami oraz kapitanem 5. Oddziału. W pewnym momencie, gdy Hirako zaczyna walczyć z Ichigo, inni Visoredzi wspominają, że Ichigo jest głupi, by walczyć z Shinjim, o czym świadczy fakt, że Hirako nie podejmuje walki na poważnie (tak samo Ichigo, choć on starał się stłumić swojego wewnętrznego Pustego).Bleach manga; Rozdział 215, strony 14-18''Bleach'' anime; Odcinek 122 Shinji okazał się również wystarczająco utalentowany w szermierce, by powstrzymać Mashiro Kunę poddanej Hollowfikacji bez uwolnionego miecza, choć kosztowało go to trochę siły.Bleach manga; Rozdział -101, strona 13 Był w stanie odeprzeć Kaname Tōsena, jednocześnie opierając się swojej Hollowfikacji.Bleach anime; Odcinek 211 Hirako bierze również 6. Espadę na siebie i utrzymuje spokój podczas walki z Grimmjowem, spychając go tylko przy pomocy swojej maski.Bleach manga; Rozdział 236, strony 9-10''Bleach'' anime; Odcinek 140 Ekspert Shunpo: Shinji specjalizuje się w Shunpo. Jego umiejętności okazały się na tyle duże, aby łatwo przechytrzyć Grimmjowa, 6. Espadę. Jako kapitan, zanim jeszcze stał się Visoredem, był pierwszym, który się pojawił, aby uratować Hiyori, nawet wtedy, gdy Lisa miała przewagę nad wszystkimi innymi kapitanami, zostawiając ich w tyle w tym samym czasie.Bleach manga; Rozdział -102, strony 17-19 Hirako jest bardzo szybki na bliskich dystansach. W czasie ataku na Aizena, jest w stanie dostrzec krawędź miecza, którym został niespodziewanie zaatakowany przez Tōsena, dzięki czemu wychodzi z tego z małą ranę nad lewą skronią.Bleach manga Rozdział 367 strony 1-3 Przenikliwy intelekt: Mimo dziecinnej postawy w dawnych czasach, Hirako okazał się bardzo wnikliwym i spostrzegawczym człowiekiem. W czasie urzędowania jako kapitan 5. Oddziału, był w stanie przejrzeć oszustwa Sōsuke i niektóre jego iluzje. Nawet sam Aizen przyznał się do zniechęcenia przez przebiegłego Shinjiego. Ogromna moc duchowa: Jako były kapitan, ma ogromne pokłady energii duchowej. Jako Visored, Shinji posiada podwójne typy energii duchowej, część Shinigami i część Hollowa. O jego Reiatsu mówi się, że jest okropne.Bleach manga; Rozdział 185, strona 6 Praktykant Kidō: Chociaż nigdy nie widziano tego w bitwie, Shinji wykazał pewne umiejętności w posługiwaniu się Kidō, jak np. natychmiastowa dezorientacja i uśpienie Ichigo.Bleach manga; Rozdział 217, strony 14-15 Zanpakutō : W zapieczętowanej formie przypomina zwykłą kataną. Rękojeść i pochwa są czerwone a osłona ma kształt klepsydry. right|190px|thumb|Sakanade * Shikai: Komendą uwalniającą jest .Bleach manga, Rozdział 385, strona 6 W stanie Shikai, rękojeść staje się dużym pierścieniem, który pozwala Sakanade obracać się wokół ręki Hirako bez żadnego kontaktu fizycznego z Zanpakutō. Ruch odnosi się też do specjalnych zdolności Shikai. Pierwsze kilka centymetrów ostrza są objęte rozszerzeniem gardy w kształcie krzyża. Ostrze Sakanade jest proste i smukłe z końcówką zakończoną ukośnie, jak krawędź brzytwy zamiast stożkowego punktu. Na całej długości ostrza występuje pięć otworów.Bleach manga; Rozdział 387, strona 4 :Specjalne zdolności Shikai: Specjalną umiejętnością Sakanade jest tak zwany . Kiedy Shinji odwróci miecz, tworzy się różowa mgła oraz przyjemny zapach, który oddziałuje na zmysły. Shinji określił technikę jako "atutową kartę". Sprawia, że postrzeganie przeciwnika się odwraca. Góra staje się dołem i odwrotnie, lewa prawą, a nawet przód tyłem. Jest to jednak coś więcej, niż tylko zmiana postrzegania, ponieważ przeciwnik widzi wszystko tak, jakby miał oczy z tyłu głowy. Nie ważne jak potężny jest przeciwnik, nawet jeśli jest przyzwyczajony do walki w konkretnym przypadku, jego organizm nie dostosuje się i będzie nadal reagować odruchowo, co spowoduje, że podda się efektowi odwrócenia kierunków.Bleach manga; Rozdział 387, strony 6-13 * Bankai: Nieznane. Hollowfikacja thumb|right|190px|Maska Shinjiego Maska Hollowa: Maska Hollowa Shinjiego przypomina maskę faraona, z krótkimi okapami zwisającymi z tyłu szyi. Podczas zakładania maski, twardówki Hirako całkowicie robią się czarne, a jego tęczówki stają się szare.Bleach manga; Rozdział 185, strony 7-8 * Powiększenie mocy: Podczas noszenia maski, moce Pustego Shinjiego uzupełniają moce Shinigami, co daje mu ogromny wzrost zarówno siły, jak i szybkości. thumb|190px|right|Cero :Cero: Shinji gromadzi energię, która jest wystrzeliwana w linii poziomej z zaciśniętej pięści. Potem uwalnia czerwone Cero o bardzo szerokim łuku i niszczycielskiej sile. Siła Cero na odległość jest wystarczająco silna, aby spowodować ciężkie obrażenia u Espady co najmniej z 6. numerem, nawet przy minimalnym poborze mocy.Bleach manga; Rozdział 236, strony 10-13 :Zwiększona siła: Podczas noszenia swojej maski Pustego, Shinji wykazał, że ma większą siłę, która przytłacza nawet Grimmjowa. :Zwiększona prędkość: Podczas noszenia swojej maski Pustego, Shinji wykazał, że może poruszać się znacznie szybciej. Jego prędkość dziwi nawet Grimmjowa. Ciekawostki 190px|thumb|right|Shinji na okładce 1. rozdziału * Shinjiego możemy zobaczyć już na okładce 1. rozdziału, jest to przedwczesny projekt jego postaci. * Rękojeść Zanpakutō Shinjiego jest czerwona, ale w 123. odcinku, gdy używa go do zerwania maski Ichigo, rękojeść ma kolor różowy. * Rana zadana przez Tōsena powyżej oczu Hirako znika i pojawia się ponownie. * Można go zobaczyć w openingu 83. odcinka. * Gdy Shinji dołącza do klasy Ichigo i odwrotnie tłumaczy znaczenie swojego imienia i nazwiska, mówi: "Robienie rzeczy na odwrót to moja specjalność", co może się kojarzyć z mocami jego Sakanade. * Shinji ma kolczyk w języku. * Hirako lubi jazz. * W oryginalnej wersji językowej Shinji mówi dialektem z regionu Kansai. Jest on uważany za nieco bardziej bezpośredni, zabawny, ale także "cwaniacki". W przekładzie mangi na język polski, tłumacze chcąc oddać charakter tej postaci, przetłumaczyli jego wypowiedzi w gwarze poznańskiej.Bleach manga; Tom 21 Cytaty Odniesienia Tytuły Nawigacja en:Shinji Hirako Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kapitanowie Gotei 13 Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Visoredzi Kategoria:5. Oddział Kategoria:Gotei 13 Kategoria:Mistrzowie walki mieczem Kategoria:Eksperci Shunpo Kategoria:Praktykanci Kidō